APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This application is to renew a Research Scientist Development Award, Level 2 (K02) from NIDA. The goal of this RSDA is to free the applicant from clinical and administrative duties so he can conduct and acquire training in laboratory, treatment and epidemiological studies on nicotine and caffeine. Despite increasing public and governmental concerns around nicotine and caffeine use and dependence, to our knowledge, this is the only NIDA-funded RSDA that focuses on nicotine or caffeine. In the first 4 yrs of the prior KO2, the applicant published 108 articles, including articles in NEJM, JAMA and JPET, fostered growth of the University of Vermont, Human Behavioral Pharmacology Laboratory (HBPL), mentored several undergraduate graduate, post- graduate and medical students and several physicians served as a resource to the University of Vermont, the State of VT, NIDA and other federal agencies, the general public and the media on drug abuse matters, especially policy issues about nicotine and caffeine use. In the renewal the applicant proposes laboratory studies to test the conditions that control the reinforcing and subjective effects of nicotine and caffeine, nicotine and caffeine withdrawal, and the effect of nicotine and caffeine on the use of other drugs of abuse; treatment studies to test new nicotine and nonnicotine therapies for nicotine dependence both in the general population and in alcohol/drug abusers; and epidemiological studies to examine the utility of DSM/WHO generic criteria for drug dependence/abuse when applied to nicotine and caffeine. In addition, the applicant will continue collaboration with Drs. Bickel and Higgins in studies of alcohol, benzodiazepine, cocaine and opioid use/dependence.